


ii.

by colderthancold



Series: dumb monster au [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: about two morons and one bloodsucking homie.





	ii.

Being part dragon was nice, in some sort of way. Chika thought it fitted her the most. But she still burned things down when laughing, and she loved laughing. So that was bad because Dia prohibited her doing so (at least near her and the objects she owned). But she could fly, and that was neat— she loved to fly. That was maybe her favorite part of being a dragon, aside from her cool skin and sharp teeth, and maybe how crazy her roars sounded from time to time. And she still had some abilities she had yet to practice, like her hypnosis or omnilingualism (she didn’t know she had those until Dia told her. She got so excited she burned at least twenty percent of the library down when screaming out of joy). So yes, being a dragon was nice, in some kind of way.

“Darn, You-chan, where did you get this from?” Chika asked as she saw her best friend with a huge trunk in her mouth. You just threw it on the ground and started shaking her tail. Chika shook her head while sighing and smiling with melancholy. Every full moon she felt like she had an oversized puppy to take care of. She took the trunk (which was heavy, even for her) and looked at You.

“You want me to throw it, right? To throw the trunk.” Chika said with that small and silly voice people use when talking to their pets. You barked (she wasn’t supposed to do that now, but she had never let that habit go). Chika smiled.

“Then—there you go!” She threw it and You started running almost instantly. Chika sat down on a moldy and almost black trunk and waited for her friend to come back, drawing things on the ground with a stick. Dia arrived when she drawing Kanan. She was a bat.

“Hey Dia-san! How’s my favorite bloodsucking homie doing?” She asked. Dia turned into her human form (stepping on her Hanamaru drawing) and her face wasn’t the face of someone you want nor can call ‘homie’.

“I asked you not to call me that again the other time.” She said. Chika gulped.

“It’s—uh, it’s Saturday night, Dia-san! Cheer up!” She exclaimed, giving her a thumbs-up. You had come back with the trunk. Dia looked at her and sighed.

“It can’t be a decent Saturday night if I have to babysit you two morons.” Chika and You started making various noises expressing their discontent. You howled.

“Morons? We’re cool!” Chika said. Dia looked at both of them and didn’t say anything. “And we didn’t ask you to babysit us!” She regretted her words the mere instant they left her mouth.

“You know very well that I was asked to do so by The Underworld’s Council.” Dia’s aura turned darker and her face was starting to get to closer to Chika’s. “You know very well that if it weren’t for that thing you did three weeks ago, I wouldn’t be babysitting you and Watanabe-san. You know that.” Chika could feel Dia’s essence, but she didn’t smell like blood. She smelled like another era.

“I-I know. Sorry.” Chika said, looking away. She patted her feet against the wet dirt. Dia stared at nothing. You stayed next to Chika, panting with her tongue out. Oversized puppy, Chika thought. She’s just an oversized puppy, she can’t be a wolf. She looked at You and asked her a question with her eyes (she also mouthed it to get her point across). You barked and shook her tail, then proceed to nod. Chika took a deep breath and now looked at Dia.

“Dia-san.” She said. Dia looked at her and waited for her to continue. “You-chan and I wanted to tell you something. We’re really, truly sorry all of this happened. We didn’t want to drag you in— it was our fault, just ours and only ours. Actually, as a we’re-sorry-present, we got you something! You-chan, can you go get it?” Chika exclaimed. You barked happily and ran (jumped, almost) away. Dia didn’t know what to say and stayed silent the whole time You was gone. She felt Chika hum a song softly, after saying ‘that’s my girl’ under her breath with a smile on her face.

“There she is!” Chika said after two or three minutes. Dia had been hearing You’s running from her spot on the trunk for a bit before Chika said that. As You dropped the present next to Chika’s feet, Chika patted her had and played with You’s face. You licked her face and Chika chuckled. For a moment Dia thought taking care of those girls wasn’t that bad. Chika took the present from the floor.

“We got you this. We hope you like it! The package has some spit on it, but the present must be as good as new.” Chika said. Dia took the package carefully, trying to avoid touching the wet parts. You barked. She was excited. As Dia unwrapped it, Chika kept on talking. “So You-chan and I were thinking ‘what might Dia-san like as a present?’ and we heard vampires are like super fast, y’know? So we settled on this. Hope they’re your size!” And just as Chika finished talking Dia stared at the pair of shoes (sneakers. She had heard humans called them sneakers) she had been given. They were colorful (Dia could spot at least five different color combinations on them) and kind of worn out, kind of dirty and old. She looked at Chika and You. They were smiling like dorks, waiting for her reaction. Dia looked at her present again. They must have gone through some stuff to get them, she thought. They tried their best. They tried to redeem themselves. So Dia tried to smile.

“Thanks. I was needing some of these… sneaker things. I appreciate it, you two. Thank you.” Chika and You high-fived, kind of, and Chika stared saying things like ‘we’re so glad’ and ‘you don’t need to thank us, you deserve them!’. That made Dia’s heart turn softer. They did try their best, she realized.

They kept on smiling and giggling and Dia looked at her new pair of shoes. For some reason she felt like wearing them once, before Mari could see them.


End file.
